1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrodeposition of metals and more particularly to compositions using non-aqueous organic electrolytic solutions for the electrodeposition of metals. More specifically, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of ionic liquids, the compositions of the ionic liquids and methods for the deposition of such metals as Fe, Ni, Zn, Ag, Pb, Cu and the like from room temperature ionic liquid melts.
In another aspect of the invention it relates to a method for the electrodeposition of metals of the class above prescribed in which the utility of nitrate-amide ionic liquid melts as room temperature electrolytic solutions is demonstrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been shown in the prior art that electrochemical plating or electrocoating has been performed in various types of electrochemical cells where the electrically conductive objects are passed through an aqueous coating bath in which organic materials are dispersed and a direct current flow of electrical energy is maintained by a differentiation of electrical potential between the negative cathode and the positive anode. The prior art has also reported the anodization of several metals including titanium in a NH.sub.4 NO.sub.3 -urea eutectic melt between 45.degree. C. and 85.degree. C. as well as the effects of amides on electrode reactions in molten nitrates at higher temperatures. However, the present invention appears to be the first disclosure of the preparation, use and electrochemistry of nitrate-amide melts at room temperature.